


Lightening the Burden

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being king is hard, but at least Aragorn has Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 79

Some days, Aragorn laughed at his younger self for ever believing that kingship would be easy.

While it's true that no one is trying to kill him, that also means that his enemies aren't ones that he can simply deal with once and for all, with the stroke of a sword. Sometimes, he thinks that they'll nibble him to death instead.

But every day, Arwen is beside him. She's a gifted diplomat and a tireless worker for their people.

And after the day's work is finally done, they can take refuge in each other and the memory of simpler times.


End file.
